Wendy's Issues
by Flaredragon117
Summary: It was wrong and she knew it, but it was so hard to resist him when he's like this. She knew it was wrong to feel about her brother like that but she couldn't help it. She cannot wait any longer. She must be with him, and she knows that he feels the same way. The only problem is how. Wendy is seventeen and is a lemon story, you've been warned.


**Hey guys, I'm here with another story. It's been a long time since I wrote a story for this profile. I've been busy with my other profile and other stuff in life. I won't apologize because I promise to make more updates, but rests assure that I'm doing my best.**

 **As for the story…**

 **THIS IS A LEMON STORY WITH NATSU AND 17 YEAR OLD WENDY AND IT WILL INVOLVE INCEST!**

 **BROTHER NATSU AND SISTER WENDY!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **First time doing a lemon story.**

 **Anyway, on with this story!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If I did…well…let's just say Natsu and Lisanna would be having their child and wedding by now.**

 **Wendy's Issues**

"Hey Wendy, have you seen my good shirt?"

"Are you talking about the black one with the red dragon or the white one with the demon and angel?"

"The black one with the red dragon."

"It's under your bed."

"Thanks sis."

She saw Natsu, who was only in his jeans; grab his shirt and a pair of grey sneakers. She sighed as she saw her brother getting ready for his date with his new girlfriend. She didn't know who the girl was, but if Natsu was putting on his best shirt and keeping his long, wild pink hair semi-tamed in a pony tail, then she must be special. Wendy frowned at the thought of the new girl.

She was happy that her brother is going on a date, but she missed the times when he spent more time with her, such as them playing and watching movies, and especially during their 'private' time together when it gets dark.

She blushed at the thought of them spending more of their 'private' time together. It has been months since they last had sex.

Yes, they had sex. They have done it multiple times, but they have stopped and she had yet to find out why. She remembered how her taboo relationship with Natsu began; it was as if it happened only yesterday instead of it happening two years ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Wendy realized the weird noises coming from Natsu's room when she was thirteen. She first thought that Natsu was working out with his dumb bells by the way he was breathing and grunting, but when she heard another voice, a girl's voice, in Natsu's room as well she knew what was really happening._

 _Wendy's face went from a slight blush to becoming as red as a tomato and steam was coming out of her ear. She covered her face with her hands and ran to her room to get away from the sounds coming from her brother's room._

 _She thought it was a onetime thing and she would never hear those sounds from his room again, but she couldn't be more wrong._

 _~Time Skip~_

 _She continued to hear the sounds coming from his room after the discovery. She tried her best to ignore it, but after so long she became curious. She didn't dare to take a peek, but she'd press her ear against the door and hear the girl moaning out his name and dirty talking._

 _Her face became just as red as the day she found out when she heard Natsu talking to the girl in a deep and husky voice._

 _Luckily this doesn't happen every day, but it happens often and Wendy would blush whenever she passes by her brother's room. Natsu and a girl would be in his room having sex. This would happen at least four times a week and they would last for a long time._

 _This continued on four more years, by this time Wendy was seventeen, and her curiosity was slowly eating away at her. By this time blue haired maiden knew more about anatomy and sex and knew that Natsu had the stamina of a dragon if he could last that long in bed._

 _For the very first time, she decided to take a peek inside while Natsu was having sex. She slowly, and very carefully, opened her brother's door and looked inside. What she saw was not something that she could ever forget nor would she ever want to forget._

 _She saw Natsu slamming his member into a red haired girl from behind. Wendy recognized the girl as Erza Scarlet from next door._

 _Wendy blushed hard by the way Natsu was being rough on their neighbor and the way Erza was moaning loud while she was on her hands and knees._

 _"_ _HARDER NATSU! FUCK ME HARDER!"_

 _Natsu slapped Erza's ass as he pulled her haired with his other hand. Erza gave an 'eep' when she felt his hand slapped her big ass._

 _"_ _I hope you can handle it!"_

 _Natsu gave a feral smile and sped up his thrusts and got Erza to scream out his name. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out._

 _"_ _OOOH YEEAAAHH…I'm…about …TO CUM!"_

 _At that moment Erza came and coated Natsu's member and pelvis in her sweet juice._

 _"_ _Damn you're tight!"_

 _Natsu got in as deep as he could and stayed there._

 _Wendy knew what Natsu just did when he pulled out and saw his semen coming out of Erza's abused slit._

 _"_ _Ooooh yeah…that… that was… amazing~." Erza was panting and her eyes were clouded with lust._

 _By the time Erza turned around and began licking Natsu's shaft, which was still rock hard, Wendy quietly closed the door and went to her room. She didn't know what to think, but she knew that it was something that made her confused and excited._

 _She unconsciously brought her hand to under her skirt and gently played with herself._

 _She didn't think that she could have been so aroused by watching her brother having sex, but she didn't know why exactly. She didn't know whether she was aroused by the way Natsu looked or because she watched him having sex with someone that wasn't his girlfriend._

 _Either way, she needed to take care of her arousal here and now…_

 _~Time Skip~_

 _Wendy sighed as she was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was nearly one in the morning and she has yet to feel remotely tired or sleepy. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother and blush from the things that she thought about._

 _It has been nearly a month after watching Natsu fucking Erza that Wendy began to feel certain affections towards her pink haired brother. If she was honest with herself, she always felt attracted towards him._

 _He was an Adonis in his own kind of way. His hair would flow down in that stylish spiky way or whenever he ties it back in a ponytail. His tone muscular body looked as if he has been working out and doing MMA his whole life; and the small scars that he gets from his fights helped him looked more masculine and handsome. The way his eyes burned with passion and determination…she could feel herself getting wet by just thinking about him like that._

 _No longer ignoring the heat in her core, Wendy pulled her pants and slipped her hand under her panties and gently rubbed herself. She felt herself getting more wet. She needed some release and thinking about her brother was and quickest and best way to do it._

 _She knew it was wrong to think like this, but the way he appears during sex and the thought of him having his way with her…it made all the more kinky and easier for her to reach her climax._

 _Before she knew it, her fingers were getting drenched in her juices._

 _The bluenette moaned, "Natsu-nii~ …inside…you can do it inside me!"_

 _She gasped when she entered one of her fingers into her. She slowly pumped her slick digit in and out of her while her other hand went up to her chest and played with her modest breasts. She slightly whimpered when she pinched her right nipple, which instantly got hard._

 _She imagined her brother thrusting inside her and going as fast and as deep as he wanted. She could see him kissing her neck and lifting one of her legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper._

 _"_ _Natsu-nii~ …"_

 _She could feel her pussy tightening around her finger as it got more and more wet, which were getting her panties soaked up. The young woman didn't know what to do or think about these thoughts. She didn't want to think these thoughts, but these growing feelings were so strong and the foreign feeling got her even more excited._

 _The young maiden moaned louder, "Faster Natsu-nii…aaahhh~ "_

 _She played with herself a little longer before moan loudly and came on her fingers. Wendy was panting and recovering from the high from her orgasm. Her eyes were slightly clouded from lust and looked up at her ceiling._

 _'_ _This isn't enough.' Wendy though as she brought her fingers, which were still wet and warm from her juice. She sighed as she pulled her pants up and went under her covers._

 _This wasn't the first time that she masturbated while thinking about her brother, and each climax felt just as great as one from the other night she thought about him, but it left her desiring more._

 _"_ _I can't take it anymore. I have to find a way to get him to notice me." Wendy was at a point where she is getting tired of using her fingers and want Natsu to take her there and now. After a month of fantasizing of her and Natsu together…she couldn't take it anymore._

 _Realizing that she had enough, she decided to take action and finally get her brother to see her the same way she sees him._

 _~Time Skip~_

 _It was Saturday night and Wendy finally found a chance to get Natsu to notice her. Tonight was the perfect night since their parents were out of town and won't be back until Monday._

 _Now that the young bluenette thought about it, their parents were never around when her brother brings his lovers or a new girlfriend home, and that's saying something since they're around often. Wendy just shrugged her shoulders and forgot about it. Anyway, tonight was the perfect night to have Natsu tonight since he didn't have a date or planning to head out._

 _Wendy was in the kitchen, cooking some of Natsu's favorite dishes and brought Natsu's favorite drink. She smiled when she was adding some spices on Natsu's steak. Her brother loved her cooking; even more than their mom's food._

 _When she added the finishing touches to the food, she heard the front door opened and being shut quickly._

 _"_ _Wendy, you home?"_

 _The young woman's smile grew bigger when she heard her brother's voice, "I'm in the kitchen Natsu-nii."_

 _She heard Natsu's heavy footsteps and before she knew it, she saw all the food on the table and Natsu sitting down, waiting for her to join her._

 _"_ _Come on Wendy, you know I can't eat without you!"_

 _Wendy loved it when Natsu gets excited whenever she cooks. It made her feel special. She quickly sat next to Natsu and both began eating._

 _While the two were eating, Wendy slowly unzipped her jacket and took it off, which showed that she was wearing a tight shirt that hugged her breasts._

 _'_ _I hope this grabs his attention.' Wendy thought as she gently touched Natsu's foot with her own. She kept this up for a little bit before stopping and saw Natsu having a peek at her breasts. Wendy smiled and kept her little teasing throughout their meal. They talked and shared some jokes, but Wendy made sure to give Natsu a bit of a view of her cleavage or trace her hand along the side of his thigh under the table. She wasn't sure if Natsu was noticing her advances or was feeling uncomfortable; either way, he wasn't showing any signs._

 _By the time they finished, Wendy stood up and gave Natsu a smile, "I'll be taking a bath Natsu-nii."_

 _Natsu nodded, "Alright Wendy, I'll take care of the dishes then."_

 _It didn't take long for Wendy take a shower, and she knew that Natsu already finished washing the dishes._

 _Before she had second thoughts, she got out of her bathroom with just a towel on, which only covered her breasts to her maidenhood, and just lied down, on her bed with a magazine. Wendy looked calm and relaxed, but on the inside she was nervous and really embarrassed._

 _'_ _If this doesn't get his attention than I might as well just give up and eat some ice cream.' Wendy sighed at the sad thought before feeling a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and saw Natsu at the door staring right at her._

 _Natsu looked at his sister and felt his pants getting tighter from what he saw. He saw Wendy's skin was still wet and shining from her shower. Her deep, brown, beautiful eyes staring back at him. Her breasts pressed against her bed. The best part was that she was mostly exposed; the only parts being covered were that parts that he wanted to see the most. He knew that she was his sister, but he would have to be insane if he wasn't getting turned on by the incredible sigh before him._

 _Wendy felt self-conscious when she felt her brother's gaze. He was only wearing his jeans and let his hair down. Wendy looked at his naked torso and secretly enjoyed the view of his muscles and scars. She looked up and felt herself getting wet when she saw his eyes. He was staring at her with eyes that showed lust, the same lust that she saw when he was with Erza._

 _"_ _Natsu-nii…"_

 _He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked into her room and got in front of her. It was at that moment that she saw the bulge in his jeans. Wendy blushed hard when she saw it and blushed harder when Natsu got closer to her…_

 _Face to face._

 _"_ _I knew what you were doing during dinner."_

 _Wendy gulped and didn't know what to say. She wanted this and planned this out, but now that she was being stared by Natsu with such intense, she didn't know what to do or think. Her brother was so close that if they were any closer they would be kissing. She felt her nipples hardening through her towel and whimpered._

 _"_ _You want me don't you?" Natsu asked in low voice._

 _Wendy was quiet. She couldn't respond with her brother staring deep into her eyes with his lust filled eyes. Before she had the courage to respond, Natsu closed the small distance between their lips and kissed her._

 _Wendy was surprised from the kiss, but before she comprehend what was going on, she kissed him back. Natsu pulled back and gave her a lustful smile, "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _Natsu kissed her again and this time, Wendy melted into the kiss. The two deepened their kiss and Natsu brought her closer to him, which made Wendy lose her towel and had her embrace Natsu butt naked._

 _Natsu probed her mouth with his tongue, as if asking for permission. Wendy opened her mouth and felt her brother's tongue exploring the inside and felt Natsu dominating the kiss. Wendy moaned when his tongue fought with hers. It was better than she imagined from her fantasies._

 _Wendy let out an 'eep' through their kiss when Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her ass. Natsu heard her small squeal and squeezed her firm ass and heard her squeal again in the kiss. Wendy wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and kissed him harder._

 _'_ _So she's likes that.' Natsu thought before separating the kiss and bringing her little sister on her bed and got on top of her._

 _"_ _That was incredible Natsu-nii." Wendy had kissed with a few boys before, but none of them were as passionate or as dominate as the one that's embracing her at this very moment._

 _"_ _Trust me sister, you haven't seen anything yet." Natsu carried her and pressed her against the wall and attacked her neck._

 _Wendy gasped when she felt her brother kiss and lick her neck. She never had anyone kiss her like this before, but the foreign feeling was something she accepted and wanted more of._

 _Wendy gasped even harder when she felt her brother's bulge grind against her bare womanhood. She continued to gasp and moan as Natsu grinded against her. Her nails began to dig into his hard back and she closed her eyes as her entrance was soaking Natsu's jeans._

 _After five minutes of grinding, having her neck attacked, and her sensitive ass being squeezed, she was losing her mind and began panting._

 _"_ _P-Please Natsu-nii ~ " Wendy panted as she looked at her brother's eyes, "I want you to be serious, like with Erza-san."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened a bit, "You knew about Erza?"_

 _Wendy's pants were getting heavier as she felt the heat in her core getting hotter, "Yes, please…make me feel the things that she felt Natsu-nii~ ."_

 _The pinktette smile and stopped grinding as he kissed her hard. Wendy was caught off guard when his tongue forced its way into her mouth and wrestled with her pink muscle. Wendy moaned into the kiss and felt Natsu squeezing her butt even harder._

 _"_ _I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Natsu said after separating from their intense lip-lock, "Now suck my dick."_

 _Wendy's face exploded into a crimson color after hearing such a request._

 _"_ _W-What?"_

 _Natsu pointed at the large bulge in his pants, "Suck it and I'll award you."_

 _Wendy gulped but nodded as she lowered herself down. She looked at the bulge and saw that it was bigger up close. She kept staring at it, not knowing what to do first._

 _'_ _Natsu-nii is so big…'_

 _She was eventually brought back to reality when Natsu pulled down his jeans and boxers. Wendy's face became a whole new shade of red when she was truly face to face with Natsu's erect manhood. The size and smell was intoxicating to her and she unconsciously kissed the tip._

 _"_ _That's a good start Wendy." Natsu praised before placing his hand on the back of Wendy's head, "Now open wide."_

 _The shy bluenette did as instructed and felt the hot member enter her mouth as Natsu slowly push her head down. Her eyes were wide as she felt her brother slowly moving in and out of her mouth. Despite his impressive size, she took it easier than she expected, but she couldn't take much of it before gagging and coughing._

 _Natsu saw how Wendy much trouble Wendy was having and decided to help her out,_

 _"_ _Use your hands for the part that isn't in your mouth."_

 _Wendy nodded and used her left hand to wrap around her brother's thick shaft. She gave it a few strokes before slipping his member out of her mouth and looked at him straight in the eyes,_

 _"_ _Like this Nats-nii?"_

 _Natsu closed his eyes with a smile, "Just like that sis, your fingers feels good." The bluenette's eyes lit up when she heard this and began to stroke him faster._

 _"_ _Don't forget to use your mouth."_

 _Not wanting to disappoint her brother, Wendy put the tip in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Make no mistake, she still felt embarrassed doing this and her skills were nowhere near as good as Natsu's previous lovers, but she was doing her best to please the man that has been plaguing her fantasies for a long time now._

 _Despite her efforts, she noticed that Natsu was moaning hard or bucking his hips and that was not making her happy. The pinkette noticed the look on his cute sister's face and wished he noticed it sooner._

 _"_ _Try using your tongue Wendy; it will make things better and easier."_

 _Wendy took his advice and licked the underside of his erection. She didn't know exactly what to do exactly, but she knew that she had to find a certain spot that her brother would like. Focusing on which spot, she stopped stroking him and began licking his member from the base all the way up to the top and focused on the head. Natsu let out a moan and threw his head back. Wendy noticed the reaction and smirked; well, as well as she could with a dick in her mouth._

 _'_ _Looks like I found it.' Wendy work on the head when she remembered to bring her hands back to the rest of his member. To say that Natsu was surprised was an understatement when he saw his sister working harder than before._

 _'_ _Damn she is good! She's a natural!' Natsu bucked his hips and pushed more of his dick into her mouth._

 _Even though he didn't push much of his man meat inside her wet cavern, it still touched the back of her throat and made her gag a little. Despite the slight discomfort, Wendy kept going and worked on Natsu's addicting dick with her talented tongue and soft fingers. The young maiden moaned when she felt his dick pulsing and throbbing in her mouth._

 _Natsu was amazed that his little sister, who didn't even know how to suck a cock, was sucking, licking and stroking him as if she had done it a hundred times before. The only other person that learned this quick was when he first did it with Mira, one of his childhood friends. Damn that white haired beauty would suck you dry. Focusing back to the bluenette, he noticed that she was really enjoying it._

 _"_ _Who knew that my little sister was a pervert? You really enjoyed enjoy sucking my cock, don't you?" Natsu smirked when he saw his sister's face turn into a deep shade of red. She was so embarrassed that she pulled Natsu's dick out of her mouth and covered her face with her hands._

 _"_ _Don't tease me like that Natsu-nii!"_

 _Natsu's smile grew when he pulled her up and spun her around; her back pressing against his muscular chest and his hands landed on her soft and perky breasts._

 _"_ _Then how should I tease you sis, like this?"_

 _Wendy moaned when he gave a soft squeeze to her right breast. Natsu gave a squeeze to her other breast and was awarded with another one of Wendy's moans. She may have huge breast like Mira and Erza has, but they were definitely a good C-almost-D cups and they seemed to fit perfect in his hands._

 _"_ _P-Please Natsu-nii…" Wendy moaned harder when her brother groped her harder. Natsu could feel her nipples hardening under his palms, which he found quite intriguing._

 _"_ _Please what sis? Do you want me stop," Natsu whispered in her ear as he pinched both of Wendy's nipples, "Or do you want me to keep going?"_

 _The poor buenette couldn't think straight due to the insane pleasure from her brother's talented hands. She played with her soft melons quite often, buts those times paled compared to how hard and skilled the hands of her brother were. She arched her back when he pulled on her hardened buds, her mouth opened with a silent scream._

 _"_ _Natsu-nii…I-I…I want…"_

 _"_ _You want what Wendy?" Natsu gave a small twist to her right nipple as hisother hand trail south; very south._

 _The whimpering bluenette gasped out her brother's name when she felt his finger tracing her wet entrance. That was when the poor girl lost whatever will and insecurity left._

 _"_ _Natsu, I want you Natsu~ !"_

 _The pinkette was quite surprised when he heard her say her name without the suffix, but he didn't mind it; he guessed it was due to him breaking her or something._

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear that my cute little sister." By then Natsu pushed her down onto the bed and had her lay on her back._

 _She landed gracefully with her hair falling around her head instead of under her back, as if her deep blue hair was a halo._

 _"_ _You're beautiful Wendy." That was all that Natsu said before spreading the maiden's legs and looked at her wet slit. He looked at Wendy's wet pussy and unconsciously licked his lips._

 _'_ _Perfect.' The first thing that he realized was that she was hairless, which he found good since he preferred it without any hair or at least neatly trimmed._

 _"_ _Natsu-nii?" The young woman felt self-conscious and was trying to close her legs together but the pinkette stopped her from doing so._

 _"_ _Don't worry Wendy; just enjoy it."_

 _Wendy looked a little confused, "E-Enjoy? Enjoy what- Oooohhhh my god~ !"_

 _Natsu didn't waste any time any attacked her wet tight snatch and began to lick up her sweet nectar. Wendy didn't expect the sudden pleasure and began moaning out Natsu's name with glee and ecstasy._

 _Of all the new foreign feeling she felt, this was the best one so far. She knew she was new to sex and her only experiences were her fingers, but she knew that her body would only respond to her brother and only to her brother. Things were getting better when she felt his tongue greedily lick up her flowing nectar and probing her; getting deeper inside her and giving her more pleasure and making her pant._

 _'_ _Of all the girls that I've been with, Wendy is the sweetest!' Natsu couldn't believe how good the blue hair girl tasted, and he wanted more. He could get used to this surprisingly addicting taste._

 _It wasn't long before Wendy began grinding her dripping pussy against her brother's face; begging him to go deeper._

 _"_ _Please Natsu-nii~ go deeper! I want you to make me cum~ "_

 _The panting bluenette 'eeped' when she felt her brother slapping her soft ass again._

 _"_ _I'll decide what I want to do little sis. I'm the only one giving orders."_

 _Wendy slightly whimpered but nodded as Natsu gave her another slap. Wendy gasped when she felt his rough hand landing on her sensitive butt. Little did she know that she gets even more wet when Natsu gives her incredible ass a good spanking._

 _'_ _Who knew that my sister was a masochist?' Natsu smirked into his sister's wet entrance and worked harder to get her to cum even harder than before._

 _Wendy gasped out his name as se clenched the sheets underneath her and tried her best to hold off her orgasm. Natsu noticed how hard the bluenette was struggling and couldn't help but push his tongue into her, which gave him a cute scream and her clenching around his tongue._

 _"_ _NATSU-NII ~ !"_

 _Wendy came hard and all over her brother's face. She was breathing hard and long while trying to recover from her high, her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Natsu on the other hand was surprised and even more excited than before._

 _"_ _Damn sis, I didn't expect you to get my whole face wet." Natsu couldn't believe that she came this much. Knowing that Wendy needed to recover and he was quite satisfied with all the juices he drank, he grabbed his sister's towel and dried off his face with all of Wendy's sweet nectar. He looked down and saw that his large member was still alive and hard._

 _'_ _I should have let Wendy finish her blowjob.' Natsu thought as his member became almost painfully hard. He needed release d he needed it now, and he knew the best way to do it…_

 _"_ _Are you ready Wendy?"_

 _The younger sibling recovered enough to look at her brother with confusing, but was still breathing hard, "Ready for what…Natsu-nii?"_

 _The horny pinkette gave her a feral smile, showing off his large canines, "Time for the main event little sis."_

 _Even in the clouded mind, she knew what he meant and blushed hard. This was it; the thing that she fantasized since she saw him and Erza. Unconsciously, she spread her legs and spread her wet entrance with her fingers._

 _"_ _Please take me Natsu-nii… you're the only one that I would fuck with." Wendy used her free hand to play with her breasts, tweaking her stiff nipples, "Please fuck me~ !"_

 _Natsu didn't even hesitate and pressed his member against her entrance. As much as he wanted to fuck his sister into a screaming and blushing mess, he had to take it easy since this would be her first time._

 _"_ _Hope you're ready for this."_

 _He didn't wait for an answer as he slowly pushed himself into his sister. Wendy's eyes widened and her mouth was opened as she let out a silent scream. She knew that Natsu was big and it would hurt a little, but feeling stretched out to have her brother fit in was not something that she was prepared for. She clenched her eyes shut and tried her best to relax._

 _Natsu on the other hand was fighting his best to just slam his entire rod into the tight girl. Despite being wet and slick, he had rock back and forth to get any deeper than he did before. He couldn't believe how tight she was, it was as if someone was grabbing his cock and tightening their grip, and he loved it. He was amazed at how tight and wet she was and just wanted to get started right away._

 _It took about half a minute before he was completely inside her, she didn't expect him to fill her up so much._

 _"_ _N-Natsu-nii…I feel so full…"_

 _Natsu gave a silent nod, "Let me know when you're ready."_

 _The panting bluenette nodded and enjoyed the feeling of the warm, hard dick inside her. It took her longer than both expected to finally relax and ready. Wendy wiggled her hips and moaned from the insane pleasure._

 _"_ _You can move now Natsu-nii."_

 _Natsu took it slow at first and rocked his hips back and forth, hearing his sister's sweet moans and have her hands tightening their grip on the sheets. Natsu loved her moans and unconsciously sped p his thrusts and was rewarded with louder moans._

 _"_ _Natsu-nii~ … fuck me harder."_

 _Natsu decided to make it better for both of them and took the girl's right leg and draped it over his shoulder. Wendy didn't know what to expect but gasped when she felt Natsu somehow going deeper than before, his tip kissing her womb._

 _"_ _Ugh! N-Natsu-nii!"_

 _When he felt her womb and her walls clenching harder around him, Natsu lost all his self-restraint and care and fucked his sister like he did with the rest of his past girlfriends. Wendy gasped loudly and shouted out Natsu's name over and over again as Natsu pumped his member into her at incredible speed, his hips almost becoming blurred._

 _"_ _NATSU! NATSU! NATSU! NATSUUUU~ "_

 _Wendy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and screamed when she had the biggest orgasm than ever did before. She squirted out all her juices onto Natsu's raging cock and his upper thighs. Her eyes were rolled to the back and her tongue rolled out and slightly drooled. She was in pure bliss and couldn't believe that something could ever feel better than this. The best part was that Natsu was still pumping into her, which extended her incredible climax and had her panting like a like dog._

 _Natsu shut his eyes tight as he felt her walls clenching around him even harder and grabbed Wendy's bouncing breasts. The panting bluenette's eyes widened even further and got impossibly tighter around Natsu twitching cock when he grabbed her sensitive breasts._

 _'_ _Damn it, she making me…'_

 _"_ _NATSU!"_

 _"_ _WENDY!"_

 _Natsu got as deep as he could and came, hard. He was breathing hard as he felt all the tension from being hard for so long finally letting go and flooding his sister's insides with his hot and thick semen. He swore that his sister was trying to milk him for all of his seed and it turned him on even more._

 _Wendy moaned out Natsu's name when she felt her insides being filled with his seeds. The two siblings stayed like that for a minute before Natsu pulled out and let his baby gravy leak out of his sister. Wait a second, baby gravy…_

 _Natsu's face lost all color in his face when he realized something very, very,_ _ **very**_ _important, so important that his hard member went limp, "Wendy…"_

 _"_ _Y-Yes Natsu-nii~ " Wendy was still in pure bliss and couldn't think straight at all._

 _Natsu gulped in fear, "Please tell me today is a safe day or you're possibly on a pill."_

 _Wendy lost her pleasured-state mind when she realized what he was asking and turned pale as well, "I'm not on any birth control pills, but I believe today is safe."_

 _Natsu looked scared but sighed, "Alright, we'll just have to wait and see if you are… you know…"_

 _Wendy had tears around they corners of her eyes but nodded, "Yeah…"_

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

Luckily, for both of them, Wendy didn't get pregnant. They were relieve for that, but Wendy was kind of disappointed, though she didn't tell Natsu this; she didn't know what he would think if he found out.

It was about a week after their passionate night that Natsu moved out of the house and into an apartment on the other side of town. For some odd reason the apartment building was called 'Fairy Tail'. Anyway, Natsu invited Wendy to live with him and both their parent were fine with that. Wendy accepted the offer a little too quickly in their parents' opinions, but they thought it was just eagerness to leave the house, which was true.

After their night of lust and passion and moving together, the two siblings got closer than they ever did before spend more time with each other; not to mention more time in bed.

As much as Wendy didn't want it, she knew that they had to keep their taboo relationship a secret. Since no one knew, girls would still flirt with Natsu and he would still go on dates, not to Wendy's anger and displeasure. Guys ask her out too, but she often declines them and breaks their hearts.

The times that she does goes on a date with someone, they usually do not go well for her since the guys seem poor and undesirable compared to the times that she spends with Natsu.

Sometimes it would be the same with Natsu when he goes out with a girl that Wendy doesn't like, which was practically every girl.

She recalled one time that Natsu was going on a date with a girl named Sorano, or 'Angel' since that was her nickname. She didn't like the girl one bit and was trying to finds ways to keep her brother from going. She smiled when she remembered how she kept him from going to his date.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"_ _Come on Wendy, you know that my date is this afternoon."_

 _Wend had him pushed onto the couch in their new living room and gave him a big smile, "Are you sure you want t go to that girl and not spend time with your sister?"_

 _Natsu was surprised with her actions and attitude towards Angel, but he didn't had time to think about it when Wendy unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers._

 _"_ _Wouldn't you rather spend your time with me and fell my cute little mouth?" Wendy grabbed his semi-hard cock and pumped it up and down while giving the tip a few licks. Natsu groaned while his sister worked on his member. He knew that he had to go on his date since he promised Angel, but he loved the feeling of Wendy's talented tongue._

 _"_ _Come on Wendy, you know I would choose you, but I promised Angel."_

 _Wendy frowned at Natsu's stubbornness and decided to take it a step further, "Then how about a quickie or a blowjob?" To make his decision easier, she took the tip in her mouth and began to lower herself down his hot and large rod. Natsu groaned in pleasure as Wendy licked the underside and sucked hard._

 _"_ _W-Wendy…"_

 _The horny bluenette took him out of her mouth with a sexy POP! Before pulling her shirt off and giving her brother good view of her cleavage._

 _"_ _In that case, how about giving me a titty-fuck?" Wendy asked as she played with her bra-clad breasts. Natsu's eyes were glued to her soft and jiggling breasts and felt his resistance breaking down. Out of the multiple times they did it, he had yet to tit-fuck her breasts and they seemed very excited by the way her nipples were hard and grinding against her bra._

 _Natsu didn't know what to think since he never saw Wendy being this directly with blushing hard or stuttering. She really didn't want him to be with Sorano if she was acting like this. Natsu looked at her cute face and her delicious breasts and nodded._

 _Wendy smiled wide and took off her bra, setting her perky breasts free and ready to give her brother a good time. She took her breasts and wrapped them around Natsu warm dick. Natsu moaned as he felt one of the softest pairs he ever felt. Wendy's breasts were about as soft as Aries', one of the new, young teachers in Wendy's college._

 _Wendy and Natsu got into it as they had a good tit-fuck with Natsu cumming all over Wendy's face and breasts and eventually into real sex. In the end, Natsu had to call Sorano to reschedule their date._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

Wendy blushed at the memory and smiled. That was a good night for both of them. She was grateful that Natsu and her got some pills, otherwise she would've been pregnant a long time ago.

The life between the two was great and pleasurable. They go to the movies, they would go out end explore new stores, and at night they would both make out and have a few rounds of sex.

It was truly a great life to have, but then one day Natsu said that they had to stop. It confused her to no end and it also broke her heart when he said this. She asked why and why now, but he never really explained it. Even without sex, her brother would often kiss her and take her out like they always do, so it wasn't really that bad, but she still misses the special connection that she and Natsu had.

As Natsu put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys, he looked at Wendy and smiled, "I'll be back in a few hours from my date. I hope you'll still be awake then."

Despite her heart breaking a little after hearing the word 'date', she looked at her brother with confusion, "Why, it would nearly midnight by the time you come back?"

The pinkette didn't say anything, instead he walked over to Wendy and pulled her into his arms. Wendy slightly blushed when she felt the heat coming off his body. Her eyes widened a little when she felt Natsu warm lips against her own. Knowing that she shouldn't waste this opportunity, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The passionate and taboo kiss lasted for a minute before Natsu pulled away, a thin trail of saliva between their tongues.

"It's because I want us to continue our sexy times in our beds, shower and kitchen." Natsu brought her even closer than before, "I had us stop because I needed to think it over; the times of our unnatural relationship and wondered if it will be alright."

Natsu cupped his sister's cheek with his hand, "And I still want to continue it Wendy; I really do. No matter if I have another girlfriend or not or even married, I'll always want to be with you."

Wendy didn't know what to say, but she felt so happy that tears were falling freely, "Do you really feel that way Natsu-nii, even when you're going out with this girl tonight?"

Natsu nodded, "Lisanna is the girl of my dreams; I believe that she's be the one." As corny and cliché as it sounded, he knew it was true, "But you are also the girl of my dreams Wendy."

He gave her a quick kiss before letting go of Wendy and was leaving the apartment, "Wait for me for tonight Wendy!"

Wendy slowly nodded and couldn't help but bring her hands to her mouth. Out of all the years of feeling confused, doing things so unethical and illegal, she finally felt complete after so long. She knew that she had problems considering her feeling and relationship with Natsu, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I can't wait Natsu-nii."

 **A/N: Man, that was tough to do. I enjoyed making this one-shot and I hope that you guys will enjoy it too. Now, to say a few things as a reminder…**

 **I DO NOT THINK THAT INCEST IS COOL OR OKAY NOR DO I ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO DO**

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM**

 **As for reviews, I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews from my last few updates. I appreciate the ones that review and everything, but it's hard to know if I'm doing a good job if I only receive two or three reviews per update or one-shot.**

 **Anyway, good luck with life; happy holidays and I hope everyone has a great new year's eve that's coming.**

 **December 18, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
